Sweet Dreams (2): An deiner Seite
Ein erneuter Gruß an dich, mein Kind. Wie ich sehe, wandelst du abermals schlaflos durch das Dunkel der Nacht. Du bist abermals einem Schatten nachgelaufen wie Alice dem weißen Kaninchen und nun hat er dich abermals zu mir geführt. Es scheint eine Eigenart von euch Menschen zu sein, immer den Schattenfiguren nachzulaufen, die die Dunkelheit dort, wo sie das Licht verdrängt, an eure Wände wirft. Schatten von Wesen, die euch ängstigen. Schatten von Lebewesen, die du verloren hast oder die noch darauf warten, dir zu begegnen. Schatten von Dingen, die durch deine Welt wandeln, ohne dass sie dich bemerken... Entschuldige, ich schweife ab. Hast du schon einmal einen geliebten Menschen verloren, mein Kind? Sicherlich, immerhin sterben jeden Tag so viele Menschenkinder. Und ebenso gab es bestimmt etwas, das du diesem Menschen noch gerne gesagt hättest oder du hast die letzten Worte, die du an diese Person gerichtet hast, bereut. Es ist ganz natürlich, dass Menschen Gedankengänge wie >Hätte ich doch nur dieses oder jenes getan/ gesagt< haben. Das liegt einfach in euer Natur, obwohl es völlig nutzlos ist. Zeit kann man eben nicht zurückdrehen. Mit einem derartigen Gedankengang hebt sich auch heute Nacht der Vorhang und unser heutige Suchender findet den Weg auf die Bühne dieses Wunderlandes. Also lehne dich zurück und genieße auch diesen süßen Traum, mein Kind. An deiner Seite "Das Glück in der Liebe ist sterblich. Das Leiden an der Liebe geht über den Tod hinaus" Waltraud Puzicha Ich schaute ein letztes Mal auf den dunkelbraunen Sarg, während er langsam eins mit der ebenso dunklen Erde wurde. Es war, als würde die ganze Welt um dieses eine Mädchen trauern, das von seinen Eltern Kiseki genannt worden war und das man viel zu früh aus dem Leben gerissen hatte. '' ''Ihr Name war mehr als passend gewesen. >Wunder< hatte er bedeutet und das war sie wirklich gewesen. Ein Wunder, das den ganzen Weg meines Lebens maßgeblich beeinflusst hatte. Gott, wie sehr ich dieses Mädchen doch hasste, als ich da in der Masse der schwarzgekleideten Menschen vor dem offenen Loch in der Erde stand, in das man sie hinabgelassen hatte. '' ''Ich hasste sie dafür, dass sie erst etwas in mein Herz gesät hatte, das man wohl als Liebe bezeichnete und mich dann einfach damit in dieser bitterkalten Welt allein gelassen hatte. Natürlich, ich weiß, dass diese Welt kalt ist. Das ist es, was man mir 20 Jahre lang beigebracht hatte. Man darf keine Angst zeigen, Gefühle sind nur hinderlich und machen verletzlich. Mit den Jahren war über diese Lebenseinstellung mein Herz fast erstickt und wäre Kiseki nicht in meinem Leben aufgetaucht, wäre es heute wohl vollständig tot. Ach, was rede ich da?! Es ist tot. Sie hat es getötet, indem sie gestorben war und ich habe es mit einer weißen Rose in die Grube vor mir geworfen, die alles geschluckt hatte, was mir lieb und teuer gewesen war. Seufzend blickte ich ein letztes Mal in das tiefe Loch, welches nun wieder zugegraben werden würde. Für mich gab es hier nichts mehr zu tun und würde ich länger bleiben, kämen mir bestimmt die Tränen. Die Scherben des Lebens, welches ich mir gerade aufgebaut hatte, bohrten sich auch so schmerzlich tief in meine eigentlich taube Seele und Erinnerungen schnitten die Wunden nur noch größer. '' ''So schob ich mich wie ein Geist durch die Masse der Trauernden. Ich war wie Wasser, alles umfließend, nichts berührend. Zu diesen Menschen gehörte ich einfach nicht dazu. Immerhin beäugten mich einige von ihnen abschätzig, obwohl der Anlass unserer Zusammenkunft so traurig sein sollte. Ich war nun mal nicht so reich wie sie und deswegen ein Geächteter in ihren Kreisen. „''Kurosaki-san!“, hörte ich schließlich die Stimme von Kisekis Vater, die mich aus meiner langsam wieder aufwallenden Apathie riss, und drehte mich zu dem bereits ergrauten Mann um, „Du bist also doch gekommen. Wie schön. Das hätte Kiseki bestimmt gefreut.“'' Leere Worte, die man einfach als Zeichen der Höflichkeit anbrachte. Sie sollten mich nicht wirklich trösten oder zeigen, dass meine Anwesenheit wirklich so erwünscht war sondern lediglich als Alibi dienen. Es sollte ja niemand sagen können, Kisekis Vater, der große Yuto Katsuragi, dem ärmlichen Freund seiner Tochter keine Beileidsbekundung zukommen lies. Er streckte mir die Hand entgegen und ich fasste für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde durch eine unsichtbare Wand, die mich von der Welt der Lebenden trennte. Für einen Moment glaubte ich, meine Hand würde einfach durch die seine hindurch gleiten, ehe sein heißer, feuchter Griff meine Hand umklammerte wie eine Boa Konstriktor. Unwillkürlich durchfuhr mich eine Welle des Ekels und des Widerwillens, als ich seinen Griff aus Höflichkeit erwiderte und schnell seine Hand schüttelte. „''Wir werden sie alle sehr vermissen.“, säuselte er weiter seine eingeübten Worte, die er schon in seiner Trauerrede gefühlte tausend Mal heruntergeleiert hatte. Seine schlechte schauspielerische Leistung und die gespielt traurige Miene löste Übelkeit bei mir aus. '' Wie lange wollte er sein schmieriges Theater, in dem er sich als tragischen, leidenden Vater inszenierte, denn noch fortsetzen?! Wir wussten es doch alle besser. Ihm war seine Arbeit doch immer wichtiger gewesen als seine Tochter. Wenn er Zeit mit Kiseki verbracht hatte, diente dies, genau wie seine Worte, immer nur als Alibi, damit sein Ruf nicht geschädigt wurde. Alles, was er ihr sonst gegeben hatte, war ihr Name. Ihr Name und unzählige blaue Flecken, die an Abenden entstanden waren, an denen er betrunken und unzufrieden mit der Welt einen Prügelknaben gebraucht hatte. „''Ja, wir werden sie alle sehr vermissen.“, echote ich dumpf und bemühte mich um Fassung. Es war eine Schande, dass Kiseki in diesem Loch lag und nicht dieser dreckige, heuchlerische Bastard von Vater. Wenn er noch einen weiteren Satz in dieser künstlich trauernden Stimme wimmern würde und mich weiter behandeln würde wie ein gleichwertiges Wesen, würde meine Beherrschung endgültig brechen. Dann würde das nächste Grab auf diesem Friedhof das seine werden. '' Er hatte mich noch nie leiden können und wären wir allein gewesen, hätte er mit mir geredet wie mit einem zurückgebliebenen Tier. Erst da fiel mir auf, dass ich seine Hand länger als nötig und zu fest, als das es noch als >wohlwollend< gelten konnte, hielt, ließ ich sie schnell los. Noch bevor er ein weiteres Mal seine Stimme zu einer ekelerregenden Tirade darüber erheben konnte, wie sehr er Kiseki vermissen würde, legte seine Frau ihm eine Hand auf den Arm: „Yuto, ich glaube, dahinten wollen auch noch Leute mit dir reden.“ Sogleich würdigte Kisekis Vater mich keines Blickes mehr sondern sah sich nach den genanten Personen um und eilte zu ihnen. Da zeigte sich mal wieder deutlich sein wahrer Charakter... Kisekis Mutter hingegen blieb noch einen Moment bei mir stehen, schaute zu mir hinauf. Erst heute fiel mir auf, wie ähnlich sie ihrer Tochter sah. Mir blickten dieselben dunkelbraunen Rehaugen aus einem blassen, weichen Gesicht entgegen, nur dass sie dieses mal mit Tränen echter Trauer gefüllt waren. Für einen Augenblick war ich versucht, die Arme auszustrecken und diese so zerbrechlich wirkende Frau vor mir zu umarmen um sie daran zu hindern, in Stücke zu zerfallen. '' ''Vielleicht hätte ich mich zu ein paar tröstenden Worten überwinden sollen, aber ich konnte nicht. Ich wusste, dass keine Worte der Welt helfen würden, sie von ihrer Trauer zu erlösen. Schon verrückt. Worte hatten die Macht, die ganze Psyche eines Menschen zu zerbrechen, aber sie konnten niemals Wunden so schnell heilen lassen, wie sie sie zufügten. So standen wir uns schweigend gegenüber. Wir waren wahrscheinlich die einzigen Menschen, die Kisekis Tod wirklich betrauerten. „''Mire-kun...“, setzte sie schließlich an, brach aber gleich wieder ab und senkte den Blick. Ihr Griff um den Trageriemen ihrer Handtasche wurde klammernder, als wolle sie sich so am Weinen hindern. '' Da rief auch schon ihr Mann nach ihr und die Bindung, die wir für einen Moment hatten, brach. Der Vorhang, der mich von ihrer Welt trennte war wieder da und sie war wieder nur eine Fremde aus einer Paralleldimension für mich. Sie hatte nun kein Gesicht mehr, genau wie jeder andere der anwesenden. Ich blieb nicht zum Essen nach der Beisetzung. Der Hunger, den ich sowieso nie verspürte, war mir deutlich vergangen und mich betrinken konnte ich auch allein zuhause. '' ''So schob ich mich ein letztes Mal durch die Masse der Gesichtslosen. Natürlich stieß ich dabei gegen jemanden. Ich wollte gerade zu einer Fluchtirade ansetzen und mein Gegenüber meine gesamte Wut spüren lassen, als ich schon eine flinke Entschuldigung in einer mir unbekannten Männerstimme vernahm: „Verzeihung. Meine Wenigkeit hat wohl nicht auf seine Schritte geachtet.“ Mir schlug der Geruch von Katzenminze und etwas rauchigem entgegen und unwillkürlich drehte ich mich nach der Person um, welche schon an mir vorbeigehuscht war. Allerdings sah ich nur einen Zylinder, der durch die Masse der Trauergäste glitt wie eine Haifischflosse durch Wasser. Ich stutzte kurz. Keiner der Gäste hatte einen Zylinder getragen. Ich erinnerte mich auch nicht daran, jemals irgendjemanden mit einem solchen Hut gesehen zuhaben. '' ''Kopfschüttelnd tat ich die ganze Sache ab. Ich hatte weitaus größere Probleme als den eigenartigen Modegeschmack von manchen Menschen. In dieser Nacht fand ich einfach keine Ruhe. Ich wälzte mich in meinem Bett herum und wurde von jenem Albtraum verfolgt, der mich heimsuchte, seitdem mich die Nachricht über Kisekis Tod erreicht hatte '' '„''Mire, das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen!“, schrillte Kisekis Stimme durch meine kleine Wohnung, „Er hat sich entschuldigt... Es war nur ein Ausrutscher...“'' '''„''Genau wie letzte Woche? Und vorletzte?“, zischte ich scharf und deutete auf schon halb verheilte blaue Flecken auf ihren Oberarmen. Sie zog nur hier ihre Strickjacken aus oder schob ihre Ärmel zurück. Als würde ich die neuen Hämatome nicht bemerken, „Zur Hölle, Kiseki! So geht es doch nicht weiter! Er ist zwar dein Vater, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass er das Recht hat, dir weh zu tun!“'' „''Was soll ich denn tun?“, meine Verlobte senkte den Blick, „Wenn nicht ich es wäre, würde er Mutter schlagen...“ „Zur Polizei gehen! So kann das doch nicht weitergehen, Kiseki!“, ohne es wirklich zu wollen, war ich laut geworden und brachte meine Freundin damit, bei jedem Wort, das ich an sie richtete, zum zusammenzuzucken wie ein verängstigtes Schulkind. Schließlich war es mit meiner Belehrung sogar so weit, dass sie bei meiner Drohung, ich würde meinerseits zur Polizei gehen und ihren Vater anzeigen, anfing zu weinen.'' „''Das kannst du nicht tun, Mire! Er ist immer noch mein Vater!“, ihre Stimme war so unerträglich hoch und laut, dass ich glaubte, mein Trommelfell würde durchbohrt.'' Blind vor Wut gegen ihren Vater sprach ich schließlich die Worte aus, die ich sonst immer schluckte: „Und ob ich das kann. Du selbst scheinst es ja nicht zu begreifen, aber der Vater, von dem du redest, existiert nicht oder nicht mehr.“ Sie schaute zu mir auf und in den Tiefen ihrer Augen zerbrach etwas. Mit diesem geisterhaften Blick öffnete sie den Mund zur Gegenwehr, schloss ihn dann aber wieder. Dann drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und taumelte wie ein ruheloser Wiedergänger aus meiner Wohnung. Ich schaute ihr mit einem ungutem Gefühl, das sich wie ein Knoten in meinem Magen sammelte, nach, aber mein Stolz hielt mich an Ort und Stelle fest. '' ''Genau 3 Stunden später erreichte mich die Nachricht, Kiseki sei von einem Lastwagen angefahren worden und gestorben. Immer, wenn ich das Telefon in diesem Traum wieder weglegte und mich umdrehte, sah ich Kisekis Gesicht, von Scherben zerschnitten und eingedellt. Mit einem kurzen Schrei fuhr ich schweißgebadet aus dem kümmerlichen Bisschen Schlaf hoch, das mir eigentlich Erholung hätte bringen sollen. Automatisch glitt mein Blick zum Wecker auf meinem Nachttisch. Kurz nach vier zeigte der Display an. Na großartig. Ich beschloss, den Rest der Nacht mit einer Flasche Wein, die ich von meinem Chef zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte, vor dem Fernseher zu verbringen. Meine Hoffnung, dass der Alkohol und das langweilige Gerede der Politiker im Fernsehen mich einschläferten war verschwindend gering. Und das, obwohl ich normalerweise schon nach zwei Gläsern Wein schläfrig werde. Selbstredend half es nicht. Stattdessen begannen die Schatten an meinen Wänden immer bizarrer auszusehen, sodass ich, als die Flasche geleert war, immer noch hell wach war und versuchte, mich auf den Fernseher zu konzentrieren. Ich hatte mich wohl doch nicht wachhalten können, da einige Zeit alles um mich herum schwarz war und die Uhr 10 Uhr 16 anzeigte, als ich wieder vollkommen bei Bewusstsein war. Meine Schläfen pochten und mir war schlecht. Dennoch zwang ich mich zum Aufstehen. '' ''Heute würde gewiss niemand an Kisekis Grab sein, sodass ich mich in aller Ruhe alleine verabschieden konnte. Als ich am Friedhof ankam, war tatsächlich niemand dort. Wie fast an jedem Tag in diesem Herbst war es kalt und de Wind riss auch noch die letzten Blätter von den knochigen Ästen der Bäume. Das schwarze Metalltor quietschte laut, als ich es aufschob. Der Ton klang fast wie das verzerrte Weinen eines Kindes und durchbrach die schützende Barriere aus Kopfhörern und Musik mit Leichtigkeit, nur um sich brennend in meinen Schädel zu bohren. Auch das Rascheln des Laubes unter meinen Füßen hörte ich durch die Kopfhörer deutlich, als ich den gepflasterten Weg des kleinen Friedhofes betrat. '' ''Irgendwie überkam mich beim Betreten des Friedhofes ein sehr ungutes Gefühl und auch die Tatsache, dass es gerade in diesem Augenblick zu regnen begann, schien mir nicht richtig. Die Luft wirkte schlagartig so schwer und kalt, dass ich selbst durch meine dicke Jacke und dem Pulli darunter fror. '' ''Dennoch zwang ich mich, mein schlechtes Gefühl zu ignorieren und weiterzugehen. Aber je tiefer ich in diesen mir scheinbar fremden und verbotenen Ort eindrang, desto schwindeliger wurde mir vom Geruch der nassen Erde und desto müder wurde ich durch die vielen Blumendüfte um mich herum. Mein Gefühl für Zeit und den Weg, den ich zurücklegte, schmolz langsam. Als ich schließlich an Kisekis Grab angekommen war, waren meine Beine und Augenlider schwer wie Blei. Allerdings war ich noch wach genug, um einen Kerl im viktorianischen Anzug mit Zylinder vor dem Grab zu sehen. Schlagartig wich die Müdigkeit und ich rief: „Hey, wer sind Sie?!“ Ich rechnete schon damit, dass er die Blumen von Kisekis Grab stehlen wollte, allerdings rannte der Typ nicht weg, als ich auf ihn zuging und noch mal fragte: „Wer sind Sie und was machen sie hier?!“ Der um einiges kleinere Kerl schaute zu mir auf und ich stutzte ein wenig. Er war jünger als ich. Höchstens 18 Jahre alt. Seine Pupillen waren schmal wie die einer Katze und mir schlug abermals der Geruch von Katzenminze und Rauch entgegen. „''Ich bin niemand. Niemand und Jedermann.“, ich hielt diese Aussage erst für einen Scherz, allerdings sagte der Typ das mit so einem ernsten Blick, dass er entweder ein verdammt guter Schauspieler oder so verrückt war, dass er seine Worte ernst meinte. Wahrscheinlich war er beides, „Und was ich hier mache, siehst du doch, mein liebes Kind. Ich stehe hier.“'' „''Du warst auch auf ihrer Beerdigung da...“, murmelte ich, als auch noch seine Stimme zu dem Kerl von Gestern passte. Was sollte denn bitte dieses Gelaber von wegen>liebes Kind Als Antwort erhielt ich nur ein knappes Nicken: „Das war ich. Komm, wir gehen ein Stück, mein Junge.“ Seltsamerweise fühlte ich mich sehr verbunden zu dem Fremden, sodass ich ihm einfach folgte wie ein Kind einem Erwachsenen. Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr genau an das, was ich gesagt habe. Seltsamerweise erinnere ich mich auch nicht daran, nach diesem Gespräch nach hause gegangen zu sein, da ich auf meinen Couch aufgewacht bin. Allerdings tat ich das ganze schnell ab, als der Hunger, den ich so selten verspürte, dass ich erst nachdenken musste, welches menschliche Bedürfnis da befriedigt werden wollte, in mir aufkam. So schwang ich mich vom Sofa und taumelte noch leicht benommen in die Küche. '' ''Wahrscheinlich war ich heute nicht draußen gewesen sondern hatte nur geträumt. Immerhin lag um die Ereignisse auf dem Friedhof, sofern sie überhaupt real waren, ein dichter Nebel, sodass ich mich nur an einige Satzfetzen und die seltsamen Augen des Katzenminzenjungen erinnern konnte. Jedes mal, wenn ich versuchte, mich an mehr zu erinnern, beschlich mich das seltsame Gefühl, dass mir jemand beim Hantieren mit dem Wasserkocher und dem Fertiggericht über die Schulter schaute. Es war nicht direkt unangenehm, nur seltsam, da ich ganz sicher allein war. Immerhin hatte die Katze, die Kiseki mir damals aufgedrängt hatte, damit ich hier nicht so allein war, Freigang. Um ehrlich zu sein, hätte das Vieh auch für immer da draußen bleiben können. '' ''Ich weiß,wie das klingt, aber ich hatte einfach nicht die Energie mich derzeit um ein weiteres Lebewesen außer mir zu kümmern. Jeder, der in dieser Zeit von mir abhängig war wie diese Katze, tat mir aufrichtig leid. Immerhin erinnerte ich mich nicht mal an den Namen des Tieres. Geschweige denn daran, ob es eine Katze oder ein Kater war. '' ''Es hatte mich auch nie interessiert, da ich es nie wissen musste. Kiseki hatte sich um das Tier gekümmert, wenn sie hier gewesen war. Es war also eigentlich ihre Katze. Wahrscheinlich war einer der Gründe dafür, dass sie das Tier hier gelagert hatte, dass ihr Vater nicht wollte, dass sie Tiere bei sich hielt. Naja, jetzt wo Kiseki nicht mehr unter uns weilte, wäre es bestimmt auch nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis auch die Katze das Weite suchte oder das Zeitliche segnete. Das wäre wahrscheinlich sowohl für das Tier als auch für mich das Beste. Die nächste Nacht war der Horror. Ich wachte mitten in der Nacht auf, da ich glaubte, etwas gehört zu haben. Angestrengt lauschte ich, als abermals dieses Geräusch erklang, das mich aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte. Es hörte sich an wie schlurfende Schritte von jemandem, der barfuß über die Holzdielen in meinem Flur schlich. Die Schritte kamen immer näher , aber ich konnte im Dunkeln nichts durch den leicht geöffneten Spalt meiner Schlafzimmertür erkennen. Wahrscheinlich bildete ich mir das ganze eh nur ein, so übermüdet wie ich war. So ließ ich mich zurück in mein Kissen sinken und drehte mich auf die Seite. Das Ganze würde schon verschwinden, wenn ich es ignorierte. So war es doch immer bei Hirngespinsten, die aus Müdigkeit und Trauer entstanden. Dieses hielt sich allerdings ziemlich hartnäckig und schien geradezu nach meiner Aufmerksamkeit zu schreien, da ich hörte, wie die Tür auf und wieder zu ging. Danach vernahm ich erneut diese Schritte und das Knarzen meines Bettes, als wäre etwas zu mir in mein Nachtlager gekrochen. Der Geruch von nasser Erde und rostendem Metall sickerte mir in die Nase. '' ''Als ich schließlich eine leichte Berührung spürte und meinen Namen zu hören glaubte, wirbelte ich herum, tastete neben mir durch die Dunkelheit, als ich die Katze zu packen bekam, die sich die Wohnung mit mir teilte. '' „''Gott, erschreck mich doch nicht so!“, fuhr ich das Tier an, als könne es mich verstehen und schüttelte Sekunden später den Kopf über mich selbst. Scheinbar war ich auf dem besten Weg, paranoid zu werden. Wirklich toll, erst verliere ich die Frau, mit der ich alt werden wollte und dann auch noch meinen Verstand... Ach was. Ich würde einfach aufhören, so viele Horrorfilme vor dem Schlafengehen zu schauen und die Katze nachts aus meinem Schlafzimmer aussperren Nachdem ich diesen Entschluss gefasst hatte, legte ich mich einfach wieder schlafen, auch, , wenn es mir zuerst nicht gelingen wollte, einzuschlafen. Geweckt wurde ich erst durch die Türklingel. Leise Zischend kroch ich aus dem Bett und taumelte noch halb schlafend zur Tür um sie zu öffnen. Mir gegenüber stand einer meiner Nachbarn, Kitty. Um ehrlich zu sein weiß ich schon gar nicht mehr, seit wann der komische Vogel hier wohnte oder wie er mit richtigem Namen hieß. Wir nannten den Kerl alle nur Kitty, da er sich stets mit unzähligen Katzen umgab. „''Was ist?“, ich bemühte mich gar nicht erst, freundlich zu sein. Der Kerl war der letzte, den ich sehen wollte. Er war offensichtlich nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf und sprach nur in Rätseln. Von seiner aufdringlichen Art mal ganz zu schweigen. '' Sogleich richteten sich zwei hellbraune Augen auf mich und die verdrehte Stimme meines Nachbarn formulierte zum ersten Mal zumindest halbwegs sinnvolle Worte, auch wenn der Inhalt seiner kurzen Rede noch immer seltsam war: „Ich habe letzte Nacht seltsame Geräusche aus deiner Wohnung gehört und deine kleine Freundin hat bei mir geklopft und geschrien, ich solle dir helfen...“ „''Das ist ein echt schlechter Scherz.“, stellte ich trocken fest, „Kiseki ist tot. Und jetzt geh wen anders nerven.“'' Seine nächste Antwort war ein wenig unheimlich: „Ich weiß, dass sie tot ist. Dennoch hat sie bei mir geklopft.“ „''Aha.“, machte ich nur, schlug ihm dann die Wohnungstür vor der Nase zu. Ich hatte wirklich keine Geduld, mich mit so einem Freak auseinanderzusetzen.'' Allerdings hörte ich ihn noch einmal hinter der Tür: „Wenn du meine Hilfe brauchen solltest, zögere nicht mich darum zu bitten, Mire.“ Elender Bastard. Ich hatte ihm meinen Vornamen nie angeboten. Derartige Höflichkeitsformen interessierten mich eigentlich einen Scheißdreck, aber meinen Vornamen aus dem Mund dieses Katzenfreaks zu hören war einfach eine abstoßende Vorstellung. Ich wartete noch bis ich Kittys sich entfernenden Schritte und eine zufallende Wohnungstür hörte, ehe ich wieder in den dunklen Gang meines Apartments trat und dort fast auf das Katzenvieh trat, welches sich hier eingenistet hatte. Langsam packte ich das Tier, genau wie in der Nacht und betrachtete es. Helles Fell, das entfernt an eine blonde Haarfarbe bei Menschen erinnerte und bernsteinfarbene Augen. An sich ein sehr schönes Tier. '' ''Es hielt ganz still, als ich nach dem Halsband griff um den kleinen Anhänger mit dem Namen des Tieres daran zu lesen. >Cheshire< stand da und ich musste kurz lachen. Dieser Name war so offensichtlich gewesen. Kiseki hatte >Alice im Wunderland< immer geliebt und ihre Lieblingsfigur aus diesem Kinderbuch war die Grinsekatze, welche man im englischen Cheshire Cat nannte, gewesen. Kein Wunder also, dass sie dieses Tier danach benannt hatte. '' ''Ich lies das Tier sachte wieder herunter, als kurz ein Bild von Kiseki mit dieser Katze vor meinem inneren Auge auftauchte und ihre Stimme kurz in meinem Ohren widerhallte. >Schau, Mire! Dieser kleine Kerl ist ab jetzt dein Mitbewohner! Kümmere dich gut um ihn!< Um die Erinnerungen zu vertreiben, begab ich mich ins Bad. Nach einer warmen Dusche würde es schon wieder gehen und das schmerzhafte Ziehen in meiner Brust und die Übelkeit würden verschwinden. So entledigte ich meiner Klamotten und drehte das Wasser auf, als ich schließlich unter der Dusche stand. Das warme Wasser tat unglaublich gut und ich fühlte mich nach wenigen Augenblicken schon merklich besser. Dann sickerte mir aber langsam und schwerfällig ein fauliger Geruch in die Nase. Ich versuchte erst, ihn zu ignorieren, ehe er mir das Atmen so schwer machte, dass ich die Augen öffnete und feststellen musste, dass das Wasser, das aus dem Duschkopf kam schwarz war. Es war die Quelle des Geruchs und hatte eine schleimige Konsistenz, weshalb es sich nur schwer durch den Duschkopf zwängen konnte. Teilweise trug es auch Stückchen mit sich. '' ''Eine Welle des Ekels überkam mich, als ich die dunkelgrauen Linien sah, die es auf meine Haut gemalt hatte. Mein Magen krampfte sich zusammen und ich würgte, konnte meinen Mageninhalt aber bei mir behalten. '' ''Da war der ganze Zauber allerdings schon vorbei und das Wasser war wieder klar. Hatte ich mir das ganze etwa nur eingebildet? Wahrscheinlich schon. Allerdings verrieten mir Ereignisse, die noch folgen sollten, dass ich entweder verrückt wurde oder sich tatsächlich etwas Zugang zu meiner Wohnung verschafft hatte und mich mit seinem Terror langsam aber sicher zerstören. Seitdem hatte ich jedes Mal, sofern ich allein in der Wohnung war, schritte und seltsame Klopfgeräusche gehört. Vorwiegend Nachts, allerdings war es nie still in meinem Apartment. Die anderen Mieter beschwerten sich schon, da sie meinten, ich würde Partys ohne Musik feiern oder ähnliches. '' ''Ich habe versucht, die Ursache für dieses Klopfen und Poltern zu finden, aber jedes Mal, wenn ich den Punkt lokalisiert hatte, an dem die Geräusche wohl entstanden, war da nichts. Es war, als würde ein Unsichtbarer durch meine Wohnung rennen und poltern, als sei der Leibhaftige hinter ihm her. Hinter sich her zog dieser >Unsichtbare< immer eine Duftspur von Erde und etwas fauligem. Erst redete ich mir ein, es seien Ratten oder anderer Tiere, die irgendwo in Zwischenräumen in den Wänden und Böden lebten. Immerhin wäre das bei dem alten Haus in dem ich lebte nicht Verwunderlich. Allerdings waren an einem Morgen, als ich aufwachte, überall an den Wänden und dem Boden dreckige, menschliche Fußabdrücke und meine Möbel waren komplett verschoben oder sogar zerstört worden. Ab diesem Punkt konnte ich die Tatsache nicht mehr leugnen, dass da etwas übernatürliches, durchaus menschliches hier Einzug hielt. Seit kurzem quälte dieses Wesen mich mit nächtlichen Anrufen. Jedes Mal um Punkt 2:23 klingelte das Telefon und wenn ich abhob war da immer nur eine Stimme, die entfernt an Kisekis erinnerte und leise und wimmernd schluchzte und wieder auflegte. Danach kam auch noch ein tatsächlicher Schädlingsbefall. Insekten sammelten sich an verschiedensten Punkten meiner Wohnung und weigerten sich vehement dagegen, sich zu verziehen. Das schlimmste Erlebniss bis jetzt war aber bis jetzt der kurze Blick, den ich auf dieses Wesen erhaschen konnte. Die Gestalt dieses Dings erinnerte an einen Menschen. Aufgrund der zierlichen Statur und der Größe war es wohl weiblich. Es hatte dreckige, strähnige Haare, die wohl einmal blond gewesen waren und die Haut wirkte totenblass und zerfressen von Käfern oder ähnlichem. Diesen Blick auf das Wesen erhaschte ich, als ich es um eine Ecke im Flur humpeln sah, als hätte man dem Ding die Kniescheibe zertrümmert. Und alle Hilfemaßnamen, die ich ergriff, halfen nichts. Die ganzen „Experten“, die meine Wohnung von dem ungebetenen Untermieter reinigen sollten, versagten und sagten immer nur das eine: „Dieses Wesen scheint Sie zu verfolgen.“ Dementsprechend halfen die ganzen Umzüge, die ich unternahm auch nichts. Dieses Wesen folgte mir immer wieder und seine weinende Stimme hallte immer wieder durch die Räume meiner Wohnung. Es zeigte sich mir immer öfter und langsam aber sicher begann ich den Verstand zu verlieren, da ich glaubte, Kiseki in diesem Wesen zu erkennen und dass dieses Weinen daher rührte, dass sie mich vermisste. '' ''So auch in diesem Moment, indem ich ihr gegenüber saß und sie dabei beobachtete, wie sie den Kater, Cheshire, streichelte. Ihr Gesicht war deformiert und zerschnitten. Natürlich kein Wunder, wenn man bedachte, dass der Lastwagen sie übel erwischt hatte. Dennoch war sie noch immer meine Kiseki und auch so noch wunderschön wie eh und je. Ein paar Schnitte würden daran nichts ändern. „''Ach Kiseki...“, ich lächelte leicht, als ich mit einer Hand über ihre zerdellte Wange strich, „Ich wusste, du würdest mich nicht einfach so allein lassen.“'' Über die deformierten Züge meiner Liebsten rannen Tränen und aus ihrer zertrümmerten Kehle drang ein heiseres Gurgeln, das wie mein Name klang. Ich lächelte abermals, als sie auf die Schusswaffe, die sie aus dem Hause ihres Vaters entwendet hatte, und die nun zwischen uns lag, deutete. Sie konnte es wohl kaum erwarten, dass wir wieder vereint waren: „Nur noch einen Augenblick.“ Ich nahm die Waffe sachte in eine Hand, richtete den Lauf gegen mich selbst. Ein Leben ohne Kiseki wäre sinnlos. Kurz bevor ich den Abzug drückte, legte sich mir eine filigrane Hand mit silberfarbenen Krallen auf die Schulter und ein altbekannter, rauchiger Geruch stieg mir in die Nase: „So ist es gut. Schenk dieser armen, gequälten Seele, die durch dich hier festgehalten wurde, immer und immer wieder die Schmerzen ihres Todes erleiden musste und deswegen viele, viele Tränen vergossen hat, mit deinem Ableben endlich Erlösung.“ Ich hielt inne. Deswegen sollte Kiseki die ganze Zeit geweint haben?! Unmöglich. Sie war doch freiwillig an meiner Seite geblieben und hatte stets geweint, weil ich nicht richtig bei ihr sein konnte. Oder etwa nicht? Langsam schaute ich auf, als sich ihre kalte, tote Hand um meine legte und für mich den Abzug der Waffe betätigte. Ein heißer Schmerz durchfuhr mich und der Kater auf Kisekis Schoß schien belustigt zu grinsen. Danach wurde für mich alles schwarz. I'll show you another sweet dream next night So fand die unglückliche Seele dieses Mädchens doch noch Frieden durch den Tod dieses Mannes, der sie hier hielt. Wie? Du sagst, sie hätten sich nicht geliebt, wenn sie ihn getöten hat? Oh doch, das haben sie. Er hat sie so sehr geliebt, dass er sie nicht gehen lassen konnte und sie damit immer weiter gequält hat und sie hat ihn so sehr geliebt, dass sie verschwinden wollte, damit er weiterleben und nach vorne gehen kann. Keiner der beiden hat sein Ziel erreicht. Ein tragisches Ende, nicht? Aber so endet es nun einmal, wenn man nicht loslassen und voranschreiten kann. Mein Kind, es gibt Dinge auf dieser Welt, die nicht so sind wie es scheinen. Der Tod ist Erlösung und die Liebe Qual. Aber ihr armen Menschenkinder fürchtet euch so sehr vor dingen, die ihr nicht kennt, dass ihr den Tod für tragisch haltet und das langsam schleichende Gift der Liebe nicht erkennt. So wurde auch dieser Mann von der Liebe langsam vergiftet wie von Quecksilber. Vielleicht wird er als Hutmacher wiedergeboren. Denn dann wird er wissen, was ihn vergiftet. Ich wünsche dir mit diesen Worten noch eine angenehme Nacht und hoffe, du kannst gut schlafen. Aber was schaust du denn so verängstigt, mein Kind? Ich werde dir kein Leid zufügen. Ich werde nur alle deine süßen kleinen Wünsche erfüllen und deine Träume wahr machen. Das klingt doch wunderbar, nicht? Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Traum